


Inertia

by JaneGlen



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny has a realization, Gen, Hana Komo Pae (Right of Passage), Pre-Relationship, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneGlen/pseuds/JaneGlen
Summary: Inertia: Matter will remain in its existing state of uniform activity unless affected by an external force.Danny and his understanding of the Universe: The matter in question.Steve and his deep, abiding love of the Williams: The external force.





	

Danny hears Steve before he sees him. Granted, Danny hears gunfire and the door exploding before he sees Steve, and gunfire and explosions are, like, Steve’s calling card, but what Danny _hears_ is Steve saying “Grace? _Where’s Grace Williams?_ ” and there’s something in his voice, and, when Danny gets turned around enough to see his partner, something in his face that just makes Danny’s world _shift_.

There are tectonic plates grinding together, and Danny isn’t quite sure that he is going to be able to stand without some support, because that tone and that face, it’s clear as day that Grace means to Steve what she means to Danny, and the only thought he seems to be capable of forming is " _Oh._ "

The way that panic melts into pure, utter relief when Steve hugs Grace, tac vest and rifle meeting pink silk and corsage, it’s like the tumblers in a padlock have fallen into place somewhere between Danny’s heart and his throat. When Steve lets Grace go, not far, not out of arm’s reach, Danny could cry because he _knows_. He _knows_ the look, the actions, the instincts. It’s like looking in a fucking mirror.

Then Steve turns to him, and it’s _Steve_ , all selfish snark, and Danny might as well be high as a kite because he fucking offers to kiss him in the middle of the ballroom and _fuck_ if he doesn’t mean it. Steve reaches for the hug without hesitation though and the world is starting to settle again, piece by piece.

The ordeal is over, and they walk out of the building together, Grace on one side, and Steve on his other. If Danny’s world isn’t the same as it was a few hours ago, well, he thinks this one might be okay anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I had planned on more, but unless there's significant interest, I think I'll leave it as is.


End file.
